According to the present invention there is provided a dispensing apparatus comprising a robot device having gripping means presentable to a plurality of stations, each station being adapted to cooperate with the robot device in a sequence of operations such as to produce a measured pharmaceutical dose from a supply of a pharmaceutically acceptable substance, and one of the stations comprising means for locating in parallel a plurality of medical hypodermic syringes for containing a said substance and for operating a said syringe.
The substance might comprise a potentially biologically damaging substance, such as a radionuclide or a cytotoxin. The measured dose might be retained in a said syringe, or in a medical vial.
Preferably, means are provided for controlling the apparatus in a predetermined sequence of operations.